The invention relates to storage in devices with embedded chips. More specifically, the invention relates to freeing storage in (video) cameras, palmtops, tapes, wrist watches.
More and more, computer devices are becoming portable and perform functions that are personal to a mobile user. Examples of these xe2x80x9cpersonal computersxe2x80x9d include: video cameras, tapes, palmtops, wrist watches, and personal digital assistants (PDAs). Though convenient, these personal computers have limited storage capabilities requiring that their memories be downloaded frequently.
For example, a digital camera acquires and stores digital images. Digital cameras have relatively small space for storing captured images (currently, about 1 MB of RAM, increasing every year). This is usually enough to store for several dozen pictures. When a digital camera is full its owner should download stored images into his/her computer or replace a camera""s storage (if it is removable) with a new camera storage disk. In order to access owner""s computer s/he should either come to a place where this computer located or call this computer and download images over modem line. A general description of digital camera can be found on internet (www.digital-solution.com).
Both solutions are not convenient, since it is not always possible for a person to interrupt his/her activities (e.g. a tourist trip) to get to a computer or a telephone. Another problem with downloading images over telephone is that it is relatively slow and therefore a user requires some relatively long amount of time connected to a telephone/modem line.
Similar problems occur for other digital devices that people bring with themselves during their travels, walks or other activities (video cameras, tapes, palmtops, wrist watch etc.).
An object of the invention is an improved system and method for reloading storage in embedded devices such as (video) camera, palmtops, tapes, smart phones, wrist watches.
Another object of this invention is an improved system and method for multitask processing in embedded devices such as (video) camera, palmtops, tapes, smart phones, wrist watches in order a user could continue perform basic functions of these devices while re-downloading their storage.
Another object of this invention is an improved system and method for non intrusive reloading storage in embedded devices such as (video) camera, palmtops, tapes, smart phones, wrist watches.
Another object of the invention is an improved system and method for splitting a portion of information that is stored in an embedded device into two complementary partsxe2x80x94one part of the portion is sufficient to represent a content of the whole portion of information and remains in the embedded device for retrieval in this device, and the other part improves a quality of the first portion of information when it combined with this first portion and is reloaded to a server storage.
The invention suggests non intrusive method for freeing digital (e.g. video) embedded device, e.g., camera, storage when it becomes full. This is done via servers that communicate via wireless channels with the embedded personal computers, e.g. (video) cameras, when their owners are positioning themselves in zones of these servers, for example walking/staying there. A special server periodically reads data from the embedded personal computer in its zone (physical distance) that indicate how full the storage is. If a server detects that some embedded personal computer, e.g. (video) camera, is near full, e.g., with stored captured images, the server checks the owner instructions in the embedded personal computer.
These owner instructions determine what information (e.g. on what pictures and how many) can be moved from the memory, an address of a server storage where they can be moved, and/or an e-mail or other owner address for notification of the owner about a location of moved pictures. These instructions can either contain a request to ask the user permission for reloading pictures or give permission for such reloading without asking him/her.
If owner instructions permit, this server moves stored images to a storage server (without interrupting possible owner actions with the (video) camera). The server moves to a storage server information/pictures that were marked by a user following to instructions stored in the camera. Together with pictures the server can download additional descriptive information that was associated with information/pictures and stored in the embedded personal computer (video) camera)xe2x80x94for example, time at what pictures were produced. If the user left more complex information about pictures (for example, geographic description, names), this information is also loaded in the storage server.
This reloading can be done non intrusively for the owner, i.e. the owner can continue his/her usual activities with (video) camera (e.g. take new pictures) while it is reloading. The owner can download all moved information/images from a storage server to his/her computer after returning to a home/office/hotel.
While this disclosure primarily uses a digital camera as a non limiting example, similar non intrusive services can be provided for other miniature devices with embedded storage that are using by owners during some their activities (like palmtops, tapes, wrist watches etc.).